Cabin Fever
In Cabin Fever, you learn to become a pirate by aiding the shifty Bill Teach in running his ship, being finally rewarded with access to the island of Mos Le'Harmless. Official description Walkthrough (None of the levels may be boosted) |items= *If you have not completed Ghosts Ahoy: Ectotokens and an amulet of ghostspeak, or some coins to charter a ship (amount depends on boarding location). }} War o' Words Travel to Port Phasmatys - bring ectotokens, and the ghostspeak amulet if you have not completed Ghosts Ahoy, or you may also charter a ship with some coins - and speak to Bill Teach in The Green Ghost Inn. Bill is the captain of The Adventurous, a ship which he claims is the finest ever to sail the seas. He needs a pirate to help him leave the port, but none will sail with him, not even his crew. The night before, he had a heated argument with the captain of another ship, wherein the captain threatened to sink The Adventurous and put his crew 'to the sword'. Scared, all his crew members have abandoned him and he has no choice but to sail back to his home land. Seeing his dilemma and wanting to be a pirate, you offer to help him. Although he doubts your plundering abilities, Bill accepts your help and tells you to meet him on his ship. Go to the Port Phasmatys docks, and board the easternmost ship, The Adventurous. Speak with Bill to set sail for Mos Le'Harmless and begin your journey as a pirate. Under Attack! As soon as you leave port, you see a cutscene, where an enemy pirate ship starts firing on The Adventurous, destroying the ship's hull and cannons. Bill calms you down and tells you to first take care of the enemy's cannon. Boo...m? He suggests you grab some fuse and rope from the ship's lockers. Search the repair locker and take out four ropes, followed by procuring a fuse from the gun locker. Climb up the ship's ladder to the main deck, and use the climbing net to climb up the main mast. Use your rope on the hoisted sail of The Adventurous to swing over to the enemy ship. If you fail the jump, your run energy will empty. The ship is populated by level 26 pirates. If you need to escape from them for a moment, climb up the net on the main mast. For your job, find the cannon on the west side of the deck and use the fuse on the powder barrel next to it. Light the fuse to blow up the barrel and the cannon. Climb back on the main mast using the net, and using a rope, swing back over to The Adventurous - if you forgot to bring a second rope, you can find one in the south-west corner of the main deck of the enemy pirate's ship. Shielding Now that you've controlled the offence, you need to build your defence. Talk to Bill and he'll want you to repair the damaged hull. Climb down the ship's ladder and search the repair locker for: *6 repair planks *30 tacks *3 swamp paste. Each of the three holes takes two planks, ten tacks, and one swamp paste to fix. When you have enough resources, a message in the chat interface will say so, if you try to get more than is needed. For each hole, use a repair plank and then a swamp paste on the ship hull to patch it up. Retaliation! For attacking your ship, the enemy pirates need to be taught a lesson. Bill asks you to pillage the enemy ship and bring back their booty. Climb the net again, use a rope on the hoisted sail, and swing back over to the enemy ship. Climb down the ship's ladder. Steal from the chest, loot the crate and ransack the barrel for enemy plunder; you will need to wait for it to respawn. You need 10 plunder, but looting all three once only provides you with 6 plunder, 3 being from the chest, 2 from the crate and 1 from the barrel. It can take anywhere up to 5 minutes for the plunder to respawn; however, you can simply log out and log back in for the plunder to respawn. The barrel will respawn fastest, then the crates and finally, the chest. After you have ten plunder in your inventory, return to the main deck, and return to The Adventurous. Climb down the ship's ladder, and use your plunder on the plunder storage at the back. If you leave the ship, you will lose the plunder and have to steal it back over again. Also, you can only store ten plunder; Bill will confiscate any surplus in your inventory when you talk to him. Into Davy Jones' Locker Finally, Bill wants you to prepare a send-off for the enemy. He wants to give the enemy pirates a blast, from the cannon. The aim here is to prepare the cannon (follow steps below) and to fire the cannon when the pirates are in front of the cannon on the pirate ship, so that you will hit them. Follow these steps to repair and fire the cannon: Climb down the ship's ladder, search the gun locker, and take a cannon barrel. Trying to take anything else at this point will result in the message "You do not need a right now." Climb back up and left-click the broken cannon to fix it (The cannon will have the option "Repair broken cannon"). Talk to Bill again, then go below and search the gun locker for a ramrod, a few fuses, and a cannon canister. Return to the main deck, and choose the take-powder option from the powder barrel next to the cannon. Gunpowder can be obtained from the powder barrel located right next to the cannon, just left click the 'take powder' option. # Use gunpowder on the cannon. # Use the ramrod on the cannon. # Use a canister on the cannon. # Use a fuse on the cannon. # Fire the cannon! # Use the ramrod on the cannon again to clean it out. If you miss, use the ramrod on the cannon to clean it out and then repeat the steps, until you score a hit. If you don't clean the cannon, it will explode from the previous unused gunpowder. If this happens, replace the broken barrel with a new one from the gun locker. When you hit the pirates with the canisters, talk to Bill. He tells you to sink the enemy pirate ship by blasting holes in its hull; three would be enough. Go down below, and search the gun locker to take three cannonballs. Up on the main deck, clean the cannon out with a ramrod and then repeat the steps - except for loading the cannon with a cannonball this time, and not a canister - until you have hit the enemy ship three times. Mos Le'Harmless Following your third hit of the enemy pirate ship, you see a cutscene with Bill Teach talking with Mama Le'Fiette in The Other Inn. Bill then thanks you and gives you a Book o' piracy, to add 'pirate' to your vocabulary as your ineptitude at speaking 'pirate' annoyed him to no end in the voyage. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *2 quest points *7000 experience *7000 experience *7000 experience *10,000 coins (only if you speak to Bill Teach after the quest) *Access to Mos Le'Harmless *Access to kill cave horrors *Book o' piracy *Charter ship prices are halved * Transcript Music unlocked * Cabin Fever * In the Brine Required for completing Completion of Cabin Fever is required for the following: *The Great Brain Robbery Cultural References *Bill has the same last name as the famous pirate , whose real name was Edward Teach. *Bill Teach asks if you can "shoot an Albatross from a hundred paces". This is a reference to the poem by . *The examine text of the gun locker aboard The Adventurous reads, "Cannons. Lots of cannons." This is a reference to , in which Neo says "Guns. Lots of guns." * When Mama is talking to Bill, she says "Bill? You look like you've been to Davey Jones' Locker and back." This is a reference to a popular pirate with the same name who is said to have a cache at the bottom of the ocean, the cache being his locker. is also synonymous for 'bottom of the sea'. *During the first conversation with Bill Teach, he asks if the player is "...as agile as a cat on a hot tin roof". A cat on a hot tin roof is a common expression and was popularised by of the same name. fi:Cabin Fever nl:Cabin Fever Category:Pirate quest series Category:Wikia Game Guides quests